Android smartphones develop rapidly, and abundant service applications bring people convenience. However, too many application programs lead to excessive power consumption of an Android smartphone and short battery life, which restricts development of the Android smartphone.
In addition to system applications (such as the Google Services Framework “gsf”) necessary for system running, the Android smartphone further includes third-party applications (such as Facebook, and Twitter) installed by a user. Each application has a corresponding alarm, where the alarms are classified into a wakeup alarm and a non-wakeup alarm. The wakeup alarm can wake up a system from a standby state at regular time and start an application corresponding to the wakeup alarm; the non-wakeup alarm does not have a function of waking up the system from the standby state at regular time, but can be woken up by the system after the system is woken up, so as to start a corresponding application. For example, when the Android smartphone is in the standby state, a wakeup alarm T1 starts at t1, and wakes up the system from the standby state; after being woken up, the system wakes up a non-wakeup alarm T2; T2 starts at t2, and starting from t2, T2 performs non-active data service interaction with a server until moment t3. Therefore, in a period from t2 to t3, T2 does not actively interact with the server, causing a waste of W1 power consumption in the period from t2 to t3; in a period from t1 to t2, T1 only performs a simple response to the server without substantial content interaction, also causing a waste of W2 power consumption in the period from t1 to t2.